


Roadside Attraction

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, I’m actually really proud of this I think it turned out really well, Jami is gay, Kissing, Large Cock, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mako is pan, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Pining, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size queen Jamison, Smut, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Jami has been pining over Mako for years.Then, one night, it goes somewhere.





	Roadside Attraction

Junkrat hated the nights his companion brought girls back to their place of rest.

They slept separately, each on a different side of a big metal wall, but there was no door, which meant Jami could hear everything.

Like now.

Jami pulled his pillow over his head with a groan as the girl on the other side of the wall mewled and gasped and moaned.

It wasn’t that he hated the girls. Girls were pretty and nice and they smelled good. No, what he hated the most was the fact that he wasn’t the one Roadhog was pleasuring.

These girls knew the pig for a few hours at most and we’re having god knows what done to them. Jami could only guess oral, since he never heard Roadhog talk and there were never the sounds of skin on skin. They got eaten out to the point of losing their voice, but Junkrat, who had been pining for years, got nothing.

It was always the same. Try not to listen to what was going on on the other side of the wall, listen anyway, imagine himself in the girls place, and come into his hand before immediately feeling guilty about jacking off to someone who only thought of him as a friend.

It wasn’t as if Jami had a bad imagination, far from it. He could perfectly picture himself riding his friends face, or grinding down on his cock.

Roadhog’s penis was something Junkrat imagined often. His companion was a huge, mountain of a man and so it only made sense that his dick would be the same. It could probably break him if he weren’t careful. It would probably stretch him out so good and fill him up so well and—

And Jami came into his pants at the same time the girl on the other side of the wall loudly reached her climax.

There was the sound of clothes being put back on, footsteps, and then a girly, “Bye Mako~”

Jami pulled a face. “Bye Mako,” he mimicked bitterly.

He was still fuming when Roadhog’s loud snores filled the living space. But his friends snores were comforting and familiar, and soon had the rat sleeping.

**********************

They were staying somewhere new when it happened.

This place wasn’t as big as the last one, so at night both Jami and Mako shared one place to sleep.

One place to sleep ment no girls, and as they settled in for the night, Jami pointed that out.

“No girl tonight mate?” he asked, only slightly teasing.

“No.”

Jami snickered. “Alright, but what if you get horny?”

“I have you here, don’t I?”

Jami’s laughter choked off as Roadhog’s words hit home. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips. “I thought you only liked girls.”

Mako shrugged.

“So which is it?” Jami pressed, heart pounding. “Girls or guys?”

“All,” Roadhog replied.

Mouth dry, Jami made a nervous little half laugh. “Come on, like there’s a guy out there you actually want.”

Mako turned his head and even through his mask Jami could feel his eyes burning into him.

“I can think of one.”

Jami’s heart stopped. Surely he didn’t mean........? He couldn’t mean........?

“Oh?” Jami squeaked.

Roadhog sighed and reached back to unclasp his mask. It made a hiss when it released and once put aside Jami was now looking at Mako’s beautiful, full face.

“You’re so thick sometimes,” the larger man said, cupping the back of Junkrat’s head in one massive hand and lowering him into a kiss.

Jami’s heart stopped. Either that or it started going too fast for him to feel. That didn’t matter though, because Mako was kissing him. He was kissing Mako.

He made a happy noise and pressed deeper into the kiss, lifting his hands to cradle Mako’s cheeks.

Mako licked at Jami’s lips and they fell open, inviting him in.

It was only when Roadhog pulled Jami on top of him did Jami realize he was hard, the friction rubbing at him in just the right way.

As much as Jami wanted to kiss Mako forever, there was one thing he wanted to do more.

He broke the kiss sloppily, a line of spit still connecting their mouths, biting at Mako’s bottom lip to savor the taste before pulling away completely.

“Wanna fuck you.......”

Under him, Mako’s eyes go wide. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Jami shakes his head. “Don’tcareIdon’tcare.” The mere thought of it is making him talk as fast as his heartbeat. “YoucouldneverhurtmeRoadyIpromiseIcantakeitpleasepleasegodplease......”

As if knowing it’s a battle he’s destined to lose, Roadhog gives a short, curt nod. “Fine.”

Jami’s breath hitches and he’s got them both pant less in seconds flat. He’s poised over Mako’s achingly hard dick, thrilled that it’s just as big as he’d imagined, when the man below him stops him from going any further.

“Jami,” he says, and it’s all Junkrat can do not to come right then and there. Mako using his actual name is rarer than him taking off his mask. This is probably only the third time total that he’s used it, and it sends shivers down Jami’s spine.

“What?”

“Lube,” Roadhog points out. He then reaches behind him where a small pile of his stuff lies before producing a bottle.

He prepares himself, then squeezes more out onto his fingers and begins to tease Jami’s hole.

Mako’s fingers are large and thick and when he pushes one into Jami the smaller man makes one very embarrassing sound.

He could get himself off just from this. In fact, he is, fucking himself down onto Mako’s fat finger and loving every second of it.

It’s the knowledge that he is finally, finally going to ride Roadhog’s dick that gets Jami to stop pleasuring himself on the mans digit. He scoots backwards so that he’s hovering right above Mako’s cockhead and hovers there, waiting.

Below him, Mako does not look happy. What was Jami waiting for?

He grabs Jami’s tiny frame in both hands and forces him down.

Junkrat is brought instantly to tears. The stretch is amazing, far better than his imagination, and he feels so incredibly full. Below him, Mako tenses, his grip on Jami tightening.

It takes Jami four tries to find his voice, and when he finally does, he can only manage to gasp out one word.

“ _More_.”

Mako obliges, lifting him up and then slamming him back down again. Jesus it’s been a long time since he actually fucked someone, always too afraid that his size would do more harm than good.

Above him Jami is coming undone. His eyes roll back in his head with each thrust and, good god, he’s drooling like a mutt. His entire body is shaking and he keeps making fists over and over, his hands pressed into Mako’s belly. His breath is shaky and he’s making all sorts of terrible sounds, but it’s when he happens to look down at Mako, stares him in the eyes, and smiles that the damn breaks.

He hasn’t fucked someone in so damn long, and here is this disaster of a man taking him like a pro. Mako growls and starts going harder, letting himself go, not holding back.

The response is instantaneous. Jami makes some sort of choked, strangled screaming sound and one of his hands flies to Mako’s long silver hair, fisting as much as he can. He leans over and crashes their lips together, moaning deep into the kiss and fucking mewling when Mako’s tongue finds his own.

Mako is growling like a beast, fucking Jami like one as well, lost in it all.

With a particularly good thrust, Mako hits Jami’s prostate dead on. It makes the smaller man screech and he yanks away from the kiss to moan, “ _Mako_ ~”

The way he says the giants name is breathless and he comes messily all over the place.

Hearing his name said that way, better than any girl could ever say it, is the last thing Mako needs. He thrusts into Jami one last time and comes, hot and thick, into the other man's hole.

“ _Jamison_ ,” he growls as he climaxes, literally growls, like an animal. It send electricity searing through Jami’s veins and if he wasn’t so spent he’d be begging for another round.

Both finished, Mako gently lifts Jami up and off him to straddle his belly instead. The smaller of the two men is grinning like an idiot and trembling slightly in aftershock.

“So, does this mean no more girls?” Jami asks.

“I don’t know about that.......” Mako teases, out of breath.

When Jami’s face falls Mako laughs. It’s a good, deep belly laugh, one that makes Jami’s insides do acrobatics and that dopey smile return to his face. Mako is beautiful, but even more so when he laughs like this.

“I’m joking,” Mako tells him when he’s done laughing but still smiling widely. “No more girls. I don’t think I need them anymore.”

Jami slides off Mako’s stomach to the crook of his arm and yawns. “Good.”

Mako presses a kiss to Jami’s forehead as his eyes close. “Good,” he agrees, pulling Jami just a little bit closer before letting himself fall asleep as well.


End file.
